Echoes and Silence, Patience and Grace
by dee768nj
Summary: One shot. Ranger is on a mission, trapped in the jungle. He expects to die, and his thoughts turn to Stephanie. Done for a challenge, songfic to Foo Fighters' "Home."


_Rosa's Lost challenge. __(1) The scenario - two or more Plum characters in a wood, any reason for being there. (2) The concept - tell a story which includes the word 'lost' as a theme.__  
_

_Disclaimer: Not my characters, not making any money. Characters belong to Janet Evanovich. Song lyrics belong to David Grohl, Nate Mendel, Taylor Hawkins, and Christopher Shiflett._

_A/N: This has been done before, and better, but here's my take on the idea. It is intentionally a mix of present and past tense. NO character death involved. No siree, not me! Although I must admit I was kinda tempted..._

_Songfic to Foo Fighters "Home."_

_oOo_

**Echoes and Silence, Patience and Grace**

By Dee

_Wish I were with you, but I couldn't stay  
Every direction leads me away  
Pray for tomorrow, but for today  
All I want is to be home_

_—David Grohl, Nate Mendel, Taylor Hawkins, Christopher Shiflett_

_oOo_

Blood loss and exhaustion bring waves of dizziness washing over me as I cling to the rain-slippery limb of a tree high in the canopy of the jungle. My legs are trembling from propelling me through the undergrowth for miles, and in spite of the constant dripping of the rain forest my throat is dry, my breath coming in harsh gasps that I desperately seek to silence.

Beneath me the angry shouts of my pursuers echo like unclean spirits floating on the cliffs surrounding the basin in which I'm captive.

And I'm lost.

I was unconscious for Lord-knows-how-many hours after being captured, and I have no idea how far my captors dragged me. My communicator and GPS unit were confiscated, along with all my weapons and my clothes.

The guard I killed to escape was tiny, almost child-sized, and I'd fashioned his pants into a loincloth of sorts, just enough to cover me. His shirt I'd torn and wound tightly around the bleeding gash in my gut, trying to contain the pain, keep hold of my life. His gun is tucked into the small of my back, and his knife nestles against my belly, close at hand, ready to use. The frayed piece of rope he used for a belt is wrapped loosely around my wrist, ready to be shaken free to become a deadly weapon.

Looking down from my aerie, I see something that makes my gut clench even more. Streaks of rusty-colored drying blood adorning the tree trunk below me, where I shimmied up.

Well, there's no help for it now. All I can do is hang on tight and pray. Pray that my enemies won't see my blood there. Pray that I don't lose consciousness and fall, breaking bones and drawing my enemies to me with the noise.

All I want is to be home.

_oOo_

Passion and desire brought waves of dizziness washing over me as I clung to the sweat-slippery limbs of the woman lying naked in her tangled sheets. My legs were trembling from propelling myself into her for hours, and in spite of our mingled juices dripping from our joined centers my throat was dry, my breath coming in harsh gasps that I desperately sought to silence.

Beneath me the passionate cries of the woman echoed like heavenly choirs floating on the ceiling over the bed in which I was captive.

And I was lost.

I was been smitten for Lord-know-how-many months after meeting her, and I'd had no idea how far my desire had pushed me. My handcuffs and utility belt lay useless on the floor beside me, along with all my weapons and my clothes.

The woman I'd finally made mine was slender and beautiful, and I pulled on my pants to cover myself as I slipped silently out of her bed. I put on my shirt and cinched my belt tight around my gut, trying to contain my feelings, keep hold of my life. I tucked my gun into the small of my back and nestled my knife against my belly, close at hand, ready to use. I wrapped my watch loosely around my wrist, ready to be shaken free to become a deadly weapon.

Looking back from the doorway, I saw something that made my gut clench even more. Streaks of slick wetness adorning the thighs splayed below me, where I'd emptied myself.

Well, there was no help for it now. All I could do was hang on tight and pray. Pray that my enemies wouldn't see my affection for her. Pray that I didn't lose myself and fall in love, breaking my vow to myself and drawing my enemies to the one who holds my heart.

All I wanted was to be hers.

_oOo_

I huddle in the dark beneath dripping ferns, my body cold and shivering from adrenaline rush and shock. The small, deadly men pass by within a few feet of where I hide at the edge of the pickup zone.

The jungle is perfectly still, no sound of insects buzzing or nightbirds calling to break the silence that surrounds me.

Suddenly lights cut through the darkness, shining from lanterns to just touch my hiding place, casting moving shadows across the jungle as their bodies pass between the lights and me. The lanterns go out as vehicle lights go on, and I can see their silhouettes on the curtain of leaves, passing each other weapons, their hands clasping each others' arms in salute. Through a gap in the curtain of leaves I see a bright image of soldier after soldier stepping up and entering the vehicle.

I remain absolutely still, waiting for it to end, and eventually the truck leaves my sight and all is darkness again. I wait, hoping to be rescued.

All I want is to be home.

_oOo_

I huddled in the dark behind tinted glass, my body cold and shivering from adrenaline rush and heartbreak. The woman and her cop passed by within in a few feet of where I hid at the edge of the parking lot.

The environment was perfectly still, no sound of dogs barking or nightbirds calling to break the silence that surrounded me.

Suddenly lights cut through the darkness, shining through the windows of her apartment to just touch my hiding place, casting moving shadows across the lot as their bodies passed between the lights and me. The living room lights went out as bedroom lights went on and I could see their silhouettes on the curtains, removing each other's clothes, their hands touching each others' bodies in lust. Through a gap in the curtain I saw a bright reflection in the mirror of him lifting her up and entering her.

I remained absolutely still, waiting for it to end, and eventually the couple left my sight and all was darkness again. I waited, hoping to be rescued.

All I wanted was to be hers.

_oOo_

I remain in the jungle. Without access to a communicator, I don't expect anyone to come looking for me. I press the skimpy cloth to my wound and lie patiently, awaiting my release. At least here at the drop zone there's a chance my body will be found and returned to my family. I think about my daughter, my parents, grandparents, brothers and sisters, nieces and nephews. I think about her.

Patience is my greatest virtue, and I exercise it.

I awaken from a fitful doze and hear the music of a bird's song. A footfall sounds just behind my position, and I patiently wait for the end that I know is inevitable, my eyes closed.

A welcome voice sounds behind me. "Here he is, finally." Strong arms lift me.

"We've got you, boss. Let's go home," Tank says.

All I want is to be home. To be hers.

_oOo_

I remain in the hospital. Without access to a phone, I don't expect anyone to come to visit me. I press my hand against the bandage over my wound and lie patiently, awaiting my release. At least here in the hospital my body is being treated and my family has been notified that I'm safe. I think about my daughter, my parents, grandparents, brothers and sisters, nieces and nephews. I think about her.

Patience is my greatest virtue, and I exercise it.

I awaken from a fitful doze and hear the music of a woman's voice. A footfall sounds just behind my position, and I patiently wait for the news that I know is inevitable, my eyes closed.

A welcome voice sounds behind me. "Here you are, finally." Slender arms embrace me.

"I've got you, Ranger, and I'm never letting you go again," she says.

Grace surrounds me, and finally I'm home. I'm hers.

"Babe."

_The end_


End file.
